


Nobody But You

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Hannibal Extended Universe, I literally have no idea what to tag this, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam just wanted somebody, or something, that would love him unconditionally. Creating that somebody was the easy part, but what happens when you create something just to love you?-Currently being rewritten-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this. So everybody who enjoyed before I hope you are exicted for some actually well-written andriod

After Adam’s father died, he realized that if he thought he was alone before he was doubly alone now. The empty apartment mocked him in a way that it hadn’t before. Adam spent his time at his job designing toys for work,trying to keep busy,  but the silence was almost enough that he thought of trying to make friends. 

The first person he tried to make a friend with lived down the hall from him. Beth was okay, but she seemed to expect a lot out of him. Which he guessed was fair, but she didn’t seem to give as much as he was trying to give. He had wanted a friend and ended up with a strange date and an argument that he didn’t want to be in. 

When he moved to California he had found out fairly quickly that even though he could make friends, he still didn’t find the companionship he was looking for. Somebody who would quietly spend all their time with him, and who caring would be unwavering. Which wasn’t anybody’s fault, most humans weren’t looking for the same thing he was looking for.  

So he started working on an android. He was great at building things, and even though it took him close to two years for it fully work he was still impressed himself. The android and it wasn’t a robot it was a fully functioning android,  probably wasn’t world-changing. He had gotten most of the systematics online. They even sold them, but he didn’t have the extra money to buy them. Plus, the ones they sold were something like sex dolls. He wasn’t looking for a sex doll, though with the systematics he used it could be one. He would have made a woman if that’s what he was looking for, but he made a male. He wanted companionship, which to him was always male. He wanted somebody to be there with him every day. To listen to him talk. To love him unconditionally, without him having to put all the work in. When he said that to himself, even he could understand that he sounded selfish. 

But he guessed he just had to get over it. The android he was working on was almost done. The last thing he had done was give it a emotions chip. It had taken the longest but it was the most important thing.  The main one, being of course to love him. He wondered if it was inhumane to make something to just love him, but it’s not like anybody would ever know about the thing he created. He would keep the android secret so that nobody would take him away from him. He was sure you had to tell the government you had a android, or that you could make one. He knew the android he had made was 100 times better than anything they sold but it was tailored to him. Plus, the government wasn’t paying any attention to him, all he did was talk about the stars for a living. Nobody thought he could make something like he did. 

And he did make something beautiful. Nigel, as he had named him, was beautiful. A little older than Adam himself was. He had fine lines, but high cheekbones that Adam sometimes found himself stroking. He was cold and currently naked currently but as Adam had built him the nudity didn’t bother him. Adam had spent months making his skin a texture he could deal with. It had to be real enough, but also soft enough that Adam would be able to touch him unbothered. It would be warmed when he turned him on. He would have an accent and a deep voice. That would be comforting to him. Adam had bought his hair online, a synthetic that would be nice to touch.  He had spent so much time picking out everything. Making the perfect companion. 

He had spent some time thinking if it was wrong if this was really easier than just trying to make friends. But he didn’t want just friendship. He didn’t want to go out and get beers and spend time with people who barely cared enough to ask where he was from. He wanted somebody to care about him. Somebody who would be there for him all the time. 

He spent an hour, just staring at him when he had finished. He just had to flip a switch which sounded overly simple for all the complicated work he had spent on him. The fact that he was finally done was mind-blowing to him. He had cramps in his hands from all the work he had done. He stares down at the Android and flips the switch quickly before he could talk himself out of it. 

Nigel’s eyes light up before they fade into the rich brown color he had picked. He looks around confusion showing on his face. He catches Adam’s eyes and his face lights up. The caring chip must have kicked in. Adam felt himself grow warm excited that he accomplished what had taken him so long. Adam’s face smiles back without thinking, feeling so accomplished. 

“Hello darlin’” Nigel's voice was perfect, he had spent a month designing it. It was perfect. He was perfect. Adam had made him perfect. Adam stands up and puts his hand out to help him up. Nigel takes the hand and squeezes it softly. Adam can feel how different their hands feel, knows that Nigel’s hand has wires underneath that he had spent hours on. This makes him feel connected to Nigel in a way that he had never connected with a human being before. He had fully built the android in front of him. He felt something like pride swell up in his chest. Nigel stands up and looks down, curious in his own nudity. 

“I have clothes for you. I just want to run some tests before that. This is the first time that you have been turned on fully. Can you feel my hand?”He squeezes Nigel’s hand. Nigel nods, and Adam continues with his tests.  He tests touch, asking Nigel questions. He seemed to be fully functioning, with only slight things wrong. Nigel kept searching out his hand as he checked him off. When he got to the most awkward part of it was testing his erectile functions, but Nigel didn’t seem to object his body reacting to it loudly with cursing. Adam likes the cursing, he didn’t program him that way but it must have been something with the chips, he would check it later. He only one thing that he had to do, and he was programmed to do that above everything else. 

When everything checks out Adam shows him his clothes. They were loose fitting and soft, a button-up shirt and a pair of pants. He had bought them at the thrift store, which is usually where he bought his own clothes.  

“You can put these on. You seem to be functionally really well. Let me know if you feel weird at all…”Adam trails off as he feels Nigel walk behind him. Nigel wraps his hands around his middle and presses his face into his hair. Adam freezes, nervous about touch. Nigel lets out a soft sigh, Adam relaxes against him sighing with him. He feels something in his heart unclench and he leans back into it. Nigel hadn’t put the clothes on so he can feel his erection pressed up against his backside. He wanted to tell him no, that isn’t what he was there for but he found himself starved for touch and liking how warm Nigel’s skin was. Maybe a little bit to warm but still comforting. 

“I love you Adam.” his voice was soft and full of wonder at Adam’s ear and Adam felt feeling sexually aroused at his tone and the warmth of his arms around him. Adam leans his head back so that it rests on his shoulder and he sighs as Nigel nuzzles his face. 

“You should get dressed.” Adam’s voice was soft, trying to remind himself that hadn’t made this android to be a sex robot. That’s not the point of him. He was there for companionship. He wondered why Nigel was so sexually aroused by him and tried to remind himself to look at it later. He had never been attracted to men before, and that was something else to think about. “And it’s dinner time for me. Will you join me?” Adam wondered if others would mock him for being polite to an android. Probably, it didn’t matter. He wanted to be polite to him. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam starts having feelings for Nigel  
> Nigel starts planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't plan for making this a multiple chapter fic but apparently, it will be :)   
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairesbiga1)

Nigel remembered his routine almost better than Adam did. It made his life so much easier, the only issue with it was that Nigel seemed… overly attached to him. He had underestimated what the chip he made would do. It had been two months, and Nigel still perked up whenever he walked in the door from work. He enjoyed it, somebody being there when he was home. Which was another problem, he had stopped thinking of Nigel as a thing. He thought of him as a person and he didn’t understand where the change had come from. 

When he came home from work that day, Nigel hugged him. He was warm and comfortable that Adam hugged him back this time. He had just stood awkwardly the last few times that he hugged him not sure what to do. 

When he hugged back Nigel squeezed him tighter, his feet dangling from the ground as Nigel picked him up. Adam let out a small laugh and squeezed him back. He wanted to ask what it felt like, he had designed him to feel, but he didn’t know if it felt the same as the warm comfort that Adam felt when he was hugged. 

“How was work today darling?” Nigel's voice was a rumble against Adams face that was pressed to his chest. 

“It was okay, my coworkers invited me to a birthday and I turned them down.” Nigel puts him down, and he has a slight frown on his face. He doesn’t understand why Adam always turned down his coworkers for social interactions. He tries to push Adam to go sometimes, but Adam just shakes his head and tell him that if he accepts once, he would always be expected to go. Than what would Nigel do? Adam wonders why he worries about that. It probably happened at the same time that he stopped thinking of Nigel as a thing and started thinking of him as a person. 

“You should have gone. Birthdays are supposed to be fun.” Nigel spent his day when Adam was gone watching Television. He usually likes action movies, but slowly was making his way through reality tv on Netflix. He said that it was to understand human behavior, though Adam thought that none of those people acted like any human he had ever met. 

“They're very loud. I don’t like the noises.” He wrinkles his nose and Nigel smiles at him. Nobody had ever looked at him the way that Nigel did. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about it. 

“I made you a snack. I’m just about to start a new season if you want to watch it with me” Nigel’s t.v was new to his routine but it was a welcome way to spend an hour after he gets home. He gets to be relaxed, and Nigel usually rubs his feet. 

“I would, will you grab the living room blanket from the closet while I shower? I don’t want to be cold.” Adam walks into his room, taking off his clothes and putting it in the right basket. He looks up to see Nigel standing in the doorway watching him. He could feel a blush happen on his cheek. He tries to ignore him, though he can feel his eyes on him. He was just an android he tried to remind himself, it’s not like Nigel was watching him for anything other than he was his android. His feelings weren’t real. He was trying desperately to remind himself this because he was feeling affection for Nigel that he had never felt for anybody else he had romantic feelings for. It wasn’t unheard of that people would fall in love with their robots, but it was heavily frowned upon and mocked. 

He took a shower, trying to block out the thoughts of Nigel in his head. He tried to remind himself that Nigel was like a ...overly made an imaginary friend. He had a stronger sense of reality than this. He didn’t think of this a possibility when he had made Nigel. He never thought he would find himself...attracted to him. 

When he got out of the shower he puts on his most comfortable home clothes and makes his way into the living room.  The couch had multiple pillows and blankets on it and the screen was paused. Nigel sat completely still, with a blanket over his lap. The blanket was pointless there was no way that it could be warm or comforting to him. But it still made Adam want to sit in his lap, getting under the blanket on his side than the big roomy area that was open for him a foot away. Shaking his head he walks over to the couch getting under the blanket. Their knees touched, and Adam was sure that if Harlan was here he would tell him he was overthinking this. He wonders for a second how insane his friend would think he was if he knew what he had done in general, or if he would like Nigel. 

Nigel started the tv show, seeming to realize that Adam was lost somewhere in his head. He would realize that Adam reminded himself, you programmed him for this. You made the perfect person because you were lonely. You can’t blame him for being perfect for you, and you did not make him be some… sex doll. Adam is frowning to himself. He will have to get over it. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong Adam?” He was programmed to ask that. Maybe if Adam just reminded himself that he could stop himself from having feelings. He was programmed to care, it’s not real, repeating that to himself he shakes his head. How could he press these thoughts on somebody that he made? He didn’t want to upset him. Would he upset him? Would he feel anything for himself? Adam had made him, but still had questions that he didn’t want to bring up with him. Because if he could feel for himself, maybe the affection he showed Adam wasn’t as fake as Adam kept telling himself it was. 


End file.
